A VR type resolver that is used for detection of rotation position or the like has a structure in which a plurality of salient poles for magnetic poles are projected from a circular stator core in an outer or inner direction of the radial direction, and a rotor that is constructed of magnetic material is arranged inside or outside of the stator having a wound wire wound around the salient poles thereof.
Here, a terminal holding part having a plurality of terminal pins is arranged in the stator, and a lead wire extending from an end of a wound wire wound around the plurality of salient poles of the stator, is entwined at the plurality of terminal pins. In such a structure, if the lead wire from the stator to the terminal pin is under tension, the lead wire may break due to temperature changes or the like. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-64821 discloses that in an inner rotor type resolver in which a terminal holding part for supporting a plurality of terminal pins is arranged at an outer circumferential part of a stator, a jig is projected from a hole arranged at the terminal holding part, a lead wire is hung on the jig and entwined at the plurality of terminal pins, and then the jig is removed from the terminal holding part. According to this technique, since the lead wire that has been held up by the jig is slack after removing the jig, breakage of the wire can be avoided.
However, it is difficult to arrange the jig, in a case in which there is no room at outside like the outer rotor type resolver having rotor at outside of the stator, or in a case in which a distance between the end of the wound wire and the terminal pin cannot be maintained even in the inner type resolver disclosed in the above publication. An object of the present invention is to provide a resolver in which the special jig disclosed in the publication is not necessary and the lead wire can be slack even in a structure in which it is impossible to maintain the distance between the end of the winding wire and the terminal pin.